Not today
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Are you sure you don't want to prank me today, Alex?" April Fools' Day Special. Justin/Alex brother-sister bonding. NOT Jalex. One-shot.


(A/N: This is my April Fools' Special, and it's non-jalex so that everyone can enjoy it. Please read and review!)

Disclaimer: I own WOWP. Really. APRIL FOOL. :P LOL. I do not own anything.

*****

Justin woke up by the ring of his alarm clock and glanced at his calendar immediately. 1st April 2010. Just the day Alex had been waiting for! He whined and buried his head in his pillow for a moment, but finally sat up with a sigh and got out of the bed.

First things first. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He held his toothbrush in his left hand and a magnifying glass in his right hand, and examined it carefully. Nope, his toothbrush wasn't poisoned all right. Then he took the toothpaste from the top shelf of the bathroom, and took out a tiny part of it to taste. Yupe, toothpaste all right, it wasn't salt this time.

He brushed his teeth and then decided to take a bath. He went to his room and took out his clothes, smelling them properly, and keeping them in contact with the bare skin of his hand for roughly thirty seconds. Nope, no itching powder, they were clean.

He grabbed his towel and tested it too, but that was clean too. Weird.

He filled his bath tub with water and examined it carefully. Nope, nothing unusual there as well. Expected, she did pour vinegar in it last year, so obviously she wouldn't repeat the prank.

Why didn't Alex prank him yet? Did she forget it was April Fools' Day?

*****

"Good morning guys." Justin mumbled, sitting on the kitchen stool.

"Good morning." Alex greeted, grinning.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Justin asked in annoyance. Suddenly he jumped out of his seat and started examining his seat with the magnifying glass.

"I didn't do anything to that." Alex announced, still grinning.

Justin eyed her suspiciously, and then sat back down on another stool to eat his breakfast.

He smelt the sandwich properly, and finally decided it wasn't poisoned.

"Nothing's in your sandwich." Alex announced, grinning again.

"What are you planning to do this year?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing." Alex smiled innocently.

Really? Did she expect him to believe that? Yeah right.

They three siblings quickly got ready for school. Justin checked and rechecked his books twice to make sure there wasn't anything unusual or unwanted in them. He rechecked every single pocket of his jeans too, just to make sure that Alex didn't drop a cheat with answers to some questions.

When he finally noticed there was no such thing, he touched his back with his hands, to make sure there weren't any embarrassing signs.

"That's mom's thing. I don't steal ideas. All my pranks are original." Alex said, smiling deviously.

Whatever she was planning was probably big, and new. Justin sighed. This can't be good.

*******

Justin reached his school and opened his locker carefully, half expecting letters to shoot out of it, and half-expecting a mechanical hand to spring up and punch him in his face. But nothing like that happened. His locker was clean, and definitely untouched.

During classes, he carefully checked his pens, to make sure they weren't leaking or something. Nothing happened.

His lunch was clean too. There weren't bits of colored tissue paper, like there was two years back. Yeah, Alex never repeated pranks, right.

*******

When he returned home, he was finally getting scared. If she didn't pull a prank for the first half of the day, then she was definitely planning something magical.

He went inside the lair, wand ready in his hand to any monster that could launch at him. But nothing like that happened, the lair was clean too!

He went upstairs to his room and opened the doorknob carefully. He glanced inside it and saw nothing unusual. He tiptoed inside, but nothing happened.

Justin sat down on his bed, finally feeling frustrated.

What the heck was she planning?

*******

Dinner that night was unusually great for him; there was nothing in his food. There was hamster food in Max's oatmeal again, so, okay, maybe Alex did repeat pranks.

When it was bedtime, he found there were no cockroaches or grasshoppers in his bed, no skeleton hidden in a corner of his room, in fact, nothing scary in any part of it. He finally lost his patience and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room.

"What?" Alex scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her and tapping her left foot on the floor impatiently, glancing at the wall clock now and then.

"Are you sure you don't want to pull a prank on me today, Alex?" He asked, glaring at her, trying to intimidate her to spilling out whatever prank she had planned.

Alex grinned again and ruffled his hair slightly. He immediately jumped back and glanced at the mirror. Nope, his hair wasn't painted red yet.

"What are you planning to do?" he hissed.

"Nothing." Alex said innocently. "I told you in the morning." 

"And you want me to believe that?" Justin asked, tilting his head to a side and crossing his arms.

"Nope. I don't. I knew you wouldn't believe me. I knew you'd spend the entire day predicting my prank and be scared of everything. _That_ was my plan. It was so much more fun than pranking you." Alex said, laughing.

Justin stared at her incredulously. So _that_ had been her plan all along?

"Fine, you got me." Justin said looking down at the floor sadly.

"Don't I always do." Alex said smiling as she left his room.

Yupe, so maybe she did.

Justin smiled to himself as he headed for the bed.

(A/N: I know it's short, but that's all I could manage for now. Please review and let me know if you like it.)


End file.
